The objective of this work is to measure and interpret the fluctuation in intensity of scattered light from the nerve membrane. These membrane fluctuations as monitored with scattered light will be correlated with membrane conductance fluctuations. The experiments should provide molecular information about the mechanism of nerve excitation and therefore allow the development of specific agents to modify nervous function.